Retcon
by HereComeTheDrums
Summary: "What if I figured out that I did not belong? What if it always bothered me? What if I never did believe? Would it be wrong if I decided I should leave?" Leah, to put it simply, is lost. She's abandoned her home. Her powers are out of control. She has no idea what she's doing. Why did she come to Earth-16 anyway? Why isn't this world the same? She just wants her friends back...
1. A Friend

_**Retcon**_

by HereComeTheDrums

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retroactive continuity<strong> (often shortened to **retcon**) is the alteration of previously established facts in a fictional are done for many reasons, including the accommodation of sequels or further derivative works in a series, wherein newer authors or creators want to revise the in-story history to allow a course of events that would not have been possible in the story's original continuity. Other reasons might be the reintroduction of popular characters, resolution of errors in chronology, the updating of a familiar series for modern audiences, or simplification of an excessively complex continuity structure._

-Wikipedia

* * *

><p>Today was not her day.<p>

She didn't know why she kept doing this. She couldn't get her friends back like this. They hadn't come before, they wouldn't come now. Even if they did show up, they'd hate her when they saw what she'd done. No, she was a hero, dammit, she shouldn't be robbing anyone. This had to stop. She froze.

A quick glance to the clock. Had it worked? The second hand on the old analog stood still.

Maybe today was her day after all.

She took her time, rummaging around the bank drawers for a notepad, carefully taking a pen from a young teller's desk.

She taped her little message to a window, returned everything to it's rightful place, and ran.

She had work to do.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, Young Justice.<em>

_I've decided that, after numerous attempts, my petty crime won't attract you any more than a simple mugging._

_You don't have to worry, I'm not some new enemy. If you're anything like I think you are, you've got enough on your plates._

_I just want to talk to the bird._

_Meet me at the top of Warehouse 13. I'm sure the League will help you if you can't find it._

_No offense, of course, I'm sure you're capable._

_I hope to see you at eleven._

_-a friend_


	2. What's in a Name?

_**Retcon**_

by HereComeTheDrums

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: So, I've just been informed I don't own Young Justice. Nor will my cousin sell me her Teen Titans DVDs. <em>So<em> notfeeling the aster.**

**There's _lots _of dialogue in this chapter. I'd apologise, but Sophia Griffin was the only one who reviewed last chapter. So, sorry for all the dialouge, Sophia Griffin. Not sorry for all the dialogue, everyone else. See how that works?**

* * *

><p><em>People don't change<br>People don't change  
>Stop running<br>It's you you're running from._

**_-_**_Snape vs Snape, Ministry of Magic_

* * *

><p>She flopped back on her temporary bed. The hotel was nice and all, but she'd have to leave soon. Too many witnesses.<p>

But she'd done it. She'd gotten them a message. All that was left was the meeting. She began to plan. Should she play it safe and hide in the shadows, or take a risk and hang out in the open. From the news reports, it looked as if they had an archer. Shadows seemed a safer choice. What would she say? Keep it clipped and serious or take it friendly and loose? What if he didn't show? What if it'd all been for nothing? What if they arrested her? God, no, she was _not _going to jail. Hell no. Not when there was still a chance.

But how did she know they were even the same people? The Aqualad she'd seen on the news certainly hadn't _looked _like Garth. Who knew which Robin this one was? Honestly, she didn't mind, so long as it wasn't Damian or Jason. She hadn't got a very good look at the flying girl, but she looked green. Miss Martian, not Starfire... She'd only seen six teens, so where were the rest of her friends? Cyborg and Changeling and Raven? Come to think of it, the only original Titans member she'd seen was Robin, and he might not even be Dick.

Had it been for nothing? Had she left Imp and Rob and Speedy for cheap copies? She'd be alone again. No, she couldn't take that. She felt her heart begin to race, her breath becoming shallow. Tears welled in her eyes. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

She fumbled in the side drawer, searching blindly for her phone. Her hand grasped the cold plastic cover, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her fingers flew, taking a path they'd long been accostumed to. Her hand was shaking as she reached her goal, labeled _T2_.

_"Alright, smile!" her own voice greeted her. There was a pause, then, "Come on, Raven, pleaseee?"_

_The corner of Raven's mouth moved about a millimeter._

_"Ready? ...um, I don't think I'm doing this right. It says it's recording...crap. Sorry, it was a video, guys."_

_"Is a video not as good, Friend Leah?"_

_"Nah, Star, it's fine. It's better, actually. Now we'll have our voices, too."_

_"Come on, Leah, the pizza's gonna get cold!"_

_"Hush! You know I can fix it."_

_"Can we move now?"_

_"Shut up!" She laughed, and the frame shook slightly. "I'm trying to do something nice!"_

_"Do you even know how to stop the recording?"_

_"...no."_

_Robin sighed. "Let me see it."_

_The frame rapidly moved to a floor, and cut off halfway through a "Thank you."_

"I miss you," Leah whimpered, powering down one of the last things from her home.

* * *

><p>She leaned against the hard concrete wall of the neighboring warehouse. It was 10:57, and she was getting nervous. Would they come? They'd come, right? They had to. Right? Right. Right?<p>

She felt it again. The racing of her heart, the lack of oxygen, the way all the air felt like it was closing in around her. With a gasp, she froze time. She sat with her head between her knees, taking deep breaths and counting to 100 in her head. She slowly calmed, her pulse calming, the air returning to her lungs. After a few more minutes, she stood again, bracing herself against the wall.

She'd gone through the routine three more times before he came. She heard him, rather than saw him.

"Glad you decided to show."

"Who are you?"

She shook her head. "All work and no play..."

Robin remained silent.

"God, are you even going to say anything? What was the use of coming here if you can't even talk?"

"First, tell me who you are."

"Honestly, I don't know. I know who I _was,_ yes, but now? Who am I? Is there some girl a few towns over, being interrogated because she looks like me? Is there some poor girl shivering in the snow in Massachusetts, wearing _my_ clothes, talking to _my_ family, joking with _my_ friends? I've honestly got nothing. What about you, Boy Wonder? What should _I_ call _you_?"

He crossed his arms.

"Really? Are we playing the Quiet Game now?" She smirked. "Guess I lost. Can't I get _something _to call you, though, Robin? I want to know which one you are." Leah was met with silence. "Why are you so damn serious, Rob? Come on, _relax! _I'm not gonna kill you or something." She stared at the stars for a moment. "You've seen _The Sixth Sense_, right?"

He paused, then nodded.

"Then let's play that game. The one where if I guess something wrong, you can step back, and if I guess right, you come closer. We can take turns, if you want."

Robin stayed silent.

"Come on, can't you say anyt-"

"Yes."

"It lives! Took long enough. Alright, I'll go first...your archer is on some rooftop, aiming at me, just in case I'm dangerous."

Robin stepped forward.

She clicked her tongue. "I'm disappointed! Really, you think I'm that much of a threat? Pity. Your turn."

"You stole from at least 7 stores and banks in the past four days."

Leah bit her lip, adding everything up in her head. She'd figured about 12, really, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. She stepped forward.

"The rest of your team is hiding...less than a mile away, I'd guess, waiting to back you up if I decide to fight."

He sighed and stepped forward.

"Hey, cheater! That was not a step! You moved, like, an inch!"

Robin rolled his eyes and tried to think of something that would bring her closer. He really didn't like her in the shadows like that. She could be hiding anything back there. "You wear a stupid green hat."

"It's not stupid! It's an awesome hat of awesome, made by the awesome people of Awesome!" She huffed indignantly, but stepped froward all the same. Her elbow poked out into the moonlight now. "Your name starts with a letter from A to J."

Robin stayed frozen in place.

"Your _real _name."

He didn't move.

"You don't need to be difficult. I've already narrowed you down to one of 6. Assuming you're not a girl, it's actually one of 4, so there's really no use."

He stepped back.

"What, are you telling me that you're a girl or your name doesn't start with anything from A to J?"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Alright, so you're not Jason, Damian, or Carrie. There goes half the list. You said you're not a girl, so there goes Stephanie. Now the only question is which of the two you are..."

Robin tensed. "You wrote to Young Justice because you wanted me to talk to you." He needed her in the light, now. Artemis needed a clear shot.

"Geez, Captain Obvious, you're wasting your questions!" Leah stepped forward, giving him a clear view of her. She wasn't short, probably about 5'6''. She was wearing a green tunic and a green hat covered most of her light brown hair. Her blue eyes danced, mocking him. _I know who you are! I know who you are! _they teased. That smirk wasn't helping, either.

"Alright then...it's 50/50 here. I'm gonna say your name is...Tim Drake?" She bit her lip.

Robin took a large step back.

"Aw, come on! I was gonna say your name, too..." she huffed, crossing her arms.

Robin clenched his fist. "You never gave me anything to call you. You know my name, why can't I know yours?"

"I suppose that's true. Why so sudden, though? Your team upset you keep wasting your guesses?" She stepped forward and frowned. "I don't think I have a secret identity. Never really needed a hero name with the Titans." She bit her lip, deep in thought. Then she grinned. "You can call me the Hero of Time. No, no, that sounds like shit. I promise, my ego isn't that big, really. Um...oh! Ilia! You can call me Ilia!"

"Sorry then, Ilia." He pulled his cape up so it covered up the lower half of his face.

She heard a faint whizzing noise. She spun around, her eyes widening as a green arrow came flying at her. She cursed as it landed, sending some gas everywhere. She coughed madly.

"Dick, you asshole!" she growled, trying to pull the bottom of her tunic to cover her face. She began to feel lightheaded, and the roof that had been so firmly grounded before came up and slapped her in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *grabs random character* Review, or I hurt the OC!<br>Leah: But Cameron, it's me! You love me, remember?  
>Me: ...*grabs Leah tighter* Review, or I <em>kill <em>the OC!  
>Leah: Please review! I don't wanna die! T.T<br>Me: Voldemort out, bitches!  
>Leah: Wha-<br>Me: It's from A Very Potter Musical! Don't question it, or I'll kill Starfire, too!  
>Jamie: *appears out of nowhere* But you already ki-<br>Me: SHUT UP! You're gonna spoil my story T.T"  
>Leah: *slowly sneaking away*<br>Me: Hell no! *grab* You're a figment of _my _imagination, you do as _I _say. Now go pass out, dammit, you need to stay in character! Now say goodbye to the readers!  
>Leah: Help...me...<br>Me: What was that?  
>Leah: I said 'Bye, Readers! And don't forget to review!' Hehe...<strong>

**Also, I haven't been able to talk to Jamie in the past 5 or so days, and she hasn't been online, but I'll get her to Beta it as soon as possible. I fixed how I spelled routine. Sorry. *shields self from the guarenteed hate of this chapter***

**Short little thing before I go back to procrastinating about posting the next chapter because I failed at everyone's character: This is gonna be in another story, getting reviewed by the Team. asdfjkl; I think I'm dead now. Jamie, am I dead?  
>Lily: Jamie's not here right now.<br>****Me: ...oh. Then where's Leah? And why aren't you in my Never To Be Posted stories bin?  
><strong>**Lily: She's out cold, like you told her to be. I'm only here because you typed my name. Now quit talking to fictional characters.  
><strong>**Bart: NO! Go roleplay as me! Supey's gonna kill me if you don't! ;_;  
><strong>**Me: *facepalm* **


End file.
